<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being Naughty by Titti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176447">Being Naughty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti'>Titti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Challenges 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS: Los Angeles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Challenge Response, Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has his own ideas of what being naughty means.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Challenges 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being Naughty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written For:<br/>newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: 34. commercialization<br/>adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Santa's Elves (being naughty)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know that's not what people mean, right?" Deeks said with a little frown. "When people talk about Elves being naughty, that's not it."</p><p>"It's Christmas, yes?" Sam started.  "I might be Muslin, but I’m pretty sure you're supposed to be nice to strangers, spirit of the season and all that."</p><p>"This is LA.  Our version includes more botox as presents than being nice," G answered. "Blame it on the commercialization of the season."</p><p>"Don't listen to them, Sam," Kensi said with a chuckle.  "They are just jealous they didn't see what was happening and you did."</p><p>"First, we're shopping, Second, it's not my fault that I'm your bag boy.  There's no way for me to grab my gun without breaking something and then you'll kill me, which would really ruin Christmas," Deeks said.</p><p>"He has a point," G added. </p><p>"Thank you, Callen, and third, this doesn't qualify as being naughty," Deeks said.</p><p>"The elves were pickpocketing the parents.  Santa definitely thought they were being naughty," Sam said.</p><p>"So did LAPD," Kensi pointed out.</p><p>"But feel free to explain to us what it means.  No?  Neither one is talking? I thought so."  Sam smirked and went back to his shopping.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>